


Nonpareil

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Whatever he had left for his life, he knew he no longer controlled it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Nonpareil

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet, probably KHYML Word-of-the-Day. 2003~2004

Digging his fingers against the blankets beneath him, Cloud arched up, gasping for breath as best he could before being pushed back down. He couldn't quite help himself... He knew he shouldn't... He wasn't...

Somehow over the years he'd forgotten the feeling he was now reclaiming - the beautiful silver-haired war god now claiming his body was skilled in more things than just battle. So much of him wanted to protest, and yet he had found himself so lost, so willing, and so easily controlled.

Anything Cloud thought was right suddenly seemed to have been flip-flopped, leaving him with nothing to cling onto besides his once-again lover. Sephiroth was strong, full of stamina and seemingly well-prepared for the current moment. Cloud, mind barely finding space to wander, couldn't help quick pondering if it was nothing more than lust that had always drawn Sephiroth and him together.

Knowing he was near climax, Cloud tried to take in more air. He felt almost as though he would never again get enough. Everything felt heavy, though Sephiroth wasn't putting much weight on him at all. Cloud felt full, ready to explode. With Sephiroth's hand down, stroking him roughly, there seemed to be nothing left but finding the bliss silently promised to him when Sephiroth had first kissed him and pulled at the straps and armor he hid himself behind.

He had wrinkles of blankets in his grip, hands full as he held on through his own orgasm. Impossibly hot, he felt his orgasm from both the inside and outside as his seed coated his stomach. Without realizing it, he was crying out, crying Sephiroth's name as if somehow everything was just a dream and he'd wake up alone, again, sticky yet unsatisfied like so many times in the past.

The way Sephiroth shifted to hold him then, Cloud couldn't help but be comforted by it. Their bodies were tight together, letting Sephiroth claim Cloud in a deep, sweet kiss. Silky silver hair spilled over Cloud, tickling as it stuck in the thing sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Whatever he had left for his life, he knew he no longer controlled it. But it mattered not, for there was nothing out there, in any world he could imagine, that would ever be able to surpass the way he felt just then.


End file.
